


Squirtle

by asongforjonsa



Series: Reylo Smut One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Squirting, The Author Regrets Everything, crackfic, gotta catch 'em all, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Rey misreads a Craigslist ad and accidentally ends up at a Casting Couch audition.*“Listen, buddy, are you making a Pokémon film or not? I need the cash, so if you’re just here to harvest my organs-"“No, sweetheart,” he says, still laughing quietly. “Not here to harvest your organs. The ad said ‘One squirter needed.’ Not Squirtle.”Rey’s face flushes hotter than ever and she backs up until her knees hit the desk.“A squirter? Oh my god, like in porn?!” she squeals. She covers her mouth with her hands, her insides having died an immediate death. She looks around the room frantically and groans when she realizes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Holl, the Queen of the Swamp, my longest Reylo love, my enabler and smut soul sister ;) 
> 
> Based on this meme:  
> 

“This place is so weird,” Rey mutters to herself. It is not at all what she expected when she saw the ad on Craigslist.

_“Needed: One squirtle for an independent film. $500 for two days of filming.”_

“It sounds way too good to be true, Peanut,” Finn told her. “Why would they pay you $500 to dress up as Squirtle?”

“Maybe it’s a Pokémon film and they need a trainer, I don’t know,” Rey argued.

“It sounds really shady, Rey,” Poe chimed in, “Like maybe they will harvest your organs or something."

Rey had snorted, dismissing their fears and promising she would text them before, during and after the shoot

“Even if they do try to harvest my organs, at least someone will see me naked for the first time in ages,” she mutters some more.

She had been shown into a sparsely decorated room with a black leather sofa and white walls, seating herself at the basic desk pressed up against the wall - a blank wall in a blank room with no furnishings at all that made it seem like a set for Pokémon film.

Rey adjusts her Squirtle tee-shirt as she hears someone walking towards the room.

“Rey, uh, Johnson?” A deep voice rumbles behind her and she jumps up out of the chair, spinning around to face its owner.

“That’s me,” she squeaks. She sticks her hand out and cranes her neck to see the guy’s face. “Oh, um, hi.”

He is _hot._ Like, way too hot to be real, and definitely too hot to be into Pokémon like she is. He shakes her hand, his face the definition of bewilderment.

“You’re here for the audition?” The guy asks, quirking one eyebrow. “Are you even legal?"

Rey’s brow furrows. “I’m 19, I’m a student, and I love Pokémon, I just need the money-”

The guy drops her hand and just _stares_ at her. “Pokémon?”

“Yeah, the ad said ‘One Squirtle needed-’”

He bursts out laughing and it startles her so much she jumps in the air. She has never, in her life, glared at anyone as hard as she glares at him.

“Oh my god,” he groans as he wipes a tear from his cheek. “I’m so sorry, I really needed that."

Rey decides she has had enough of this _supremely_ weird interaction, and she stalks up to him and jabs a finger in his chest. His rock-hard chest that makes her knees weak…

“Listen, _buddy_ , are you making a Pokémon film or not? I need the cash, so if you’re just here to harvest my organs-"

“No, sweetheart,” he says, still laughing quietly. “Not here to harvest your organs. The ad said ‘One _squirter_ needed.’ Not _Squirtle._ ”

Rey’s face flushes hotter than ever and she backs up until her knees hit the desk.

“A _squirter?_ Oh my god, like in _porn_?!” she squeals. She covers her mouth with her hands, her insides having died an immediate death. She looks around the room frantically and groans when she realizes. 

_This is the Casting Couch room, please kill me._

The guy keeps laughing until he sees tears come to her eyes. “Hey, it’s okay,” he mumbles. He walks closer until he’s a hair’s breadth from her shaking form.

“I’m sorry I laughed at you,” he says quietly. “I’ve just never seen that confusion before. I clearly need to stop writing the ads myself.”

Rey’s hand drops from her mouth. “You seriously shoot porn here?” she whispers. “Like, in this room?”

He doesn’t break eye contact as he nods. “I am the director. Professionally known as Kylo Ren, but just Ben to my friends.”

Rey tries to make this guy - _Ben_ \- back up by glaring at his chest, but he doesn’t take the hint. She looks up at him through her eyelashes, taking in his face while she still has a moment. The spell will break any minute now, and she’ll flee the scene; hopefully with enough alcohol she’ll live down the embarrassment.

He’s so handsome, but _intense._ He’s staring at her like he’s never seen anyone like her before, which is ridiculous - he’s a porn director for God’s sake.

“That’s not even really possible, is it?” Rey whispers. “Women can’t actually squirt.” She swears she can feel him harden in his jeans before he angles his hips away from her.

“Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea,” he sighs.

 

*

 

This is a _very_ bad idea.

That’s all Rey thinks, on a loop, over and over, as Ben drives her to his place.

“My place is just a few blocks away,” he’d said breathlessly after she asked him to _show her_ what he was talking about.

She has no earthly idea what has come over her, but for once in her life she’s just going to go with her gut. And her gut tells her that this man will _deliver_ on the insane promise he made.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go back-” she says quietly, turning her head to look at him as he maneuvers his BMW through Los Angeles.

“I’m the director,” he replies evenly. He looks at her quickly, and his eyes darken once more. “I can do whatever I want. I can _take_ whatever I want.”

A shiver goes up Rey’s spine. “And do you? Take whatever you want, I mean."

His knuckles go white on the steering wheel. “No,” he says with a rueful laugh. “Not in a very long time.”

He pounces on her as soon as his front door closes behind them, pressing her up against it and crushing his lips against hers.

Rey has only kissed a few guys, and none of them have been good. Not if what she feels right now is any indication.

Ben kisses her like she’s been away fighting in a war and he hasn’t seen her in a decade. He licks into her mouth, growling as she grasps his shirt in her fists. He runs his hands down her back, cupping her ass before lifting her up with a groan.

Rey wraps her legs around his waist and drags her hands through his hair as she tries desperately to match his fervor. She has never felt so _wanted._

“You,” Ben gasps as he tears away from her mouth for just a moment, “Are unlike anyone I have ever met."

“I could say the same for you,” Rey hisses against his lips, “Since I have never done anything like this before.”

Ben walks (okay, _runs_ ) her through his house, gently laying her on his bed before disappearing into the bathroom. He comes out with a condom and towel and tosses both on the bed.

“What’s the towel for?” Rey asks breathlessly. She takes her hair out of her ponytail and shakes it out, looking at him as he moves around his room like a tornado.

“You said you wanted to see what I was talking about, didn’t you?”

Rey laughs and shrugs. “I mean, I still don’t think it’s real, but sure.”

Ben moves to stand in front of her and pulls her to the edge of the bed. He cups her face in his giant hand and tilts it up.

“Oh, I promise you, sweetheart, it’s real,” he murmurs. Rey shivers again under the intensity of his gaze.

He steps back and motions for the bathroom. “Go pee, then we’ll get started.”

She raises an eyebrow but follows his instruction. His bathroom is enormous, with a huge glass shower and a jacuzzi tub…

“No wonder people go into porn,” she says with a laugh as she walks out, only to stop in her tracks. Ben is naked _._ Like, _naked_ naked. Sprawled out on the bed, his giant hand fisting his equally giant cock and Rey damn-near passes out.

“Sorry,” he says with a smirk, “But if you’re going to be squirting, I would rather be naked.”

Rey flushes bright red again, feeling rooted to the spot as she stares at him. She could tell he was built under his clothes, but _fuck._

“Do you do any porn yourself?” she mumbles. “You sure have the body for it.” She feels herself losing her nerve, what could a hot guy like this possibly see in her -

He’s up off the bed and standing in front of her, tilting her face up towards his before she can complete the thought.

Ben kisses her gently, tenderly, like she’s a great treasure he has to be delicate with. Rey sighs, letting herself melt into his embrace even as she notes the enormous, stiff cock currently pressing against her stomach.

“I’ve never been in front of the camera,” he says quietly. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Rey nods and pulls her shirt and sports bra over her head before she can change her mind, and yanks her shorts and panties off immediately after, kicking them away with her flip flops.

Ben makes a strangled noise as her naked flesh comes into view, grabbing her as soon as her clothes are kicked away. He scoops her up once more, kissing her feverishly before dropping her on the bed, rather unceremoniously this time.

He crawls over her, boxing her in against the bed with his arms, and bends his head to kiss her again and again. He slides one hand down her front, humming happily when he finds her wet and wanting.

“Ben,” she gasps, “Ben please give me your cock, you’re so big you might break me in half but I _need_ it-”

“Hush, sweetheart,” he croons, a wicked glint in his eye. “Squirt for me first, and then I’ll give you my cock. Can you be good for me and give me that, hmm?”

Rey bites her lip and looks up at him, her eyes wide and eager. “I can try.”

Ben grins and slides down her body, resting her legs over his broad shoulders. He plants gentle kisses on her inner thighs, content to tease her for a moment.

“Has a boy even made you cum before with his mouth?” he asks. Rey shakes her head and stammers “No,” as she runs her fingers through his hair, trying desperately to guide him where she needs him.

He grins at her like the Cheshire cat. “Poor you,” he says half-seriously. “Well, let me make it up to you then.”

Ben starts languidly, with a long, slow lick up her pussy, groaning all the way like someone savoring the flavor of a fancy meal. He repeats the motion twice more, digging his fingers into Rey’s hips as she tries to wriggle away from him.

“You have to relax, Rey,” he murmurs against her sopping flesh, “Try to relax for me, okay?” Rey lifts her head so she can see him, and he sees her visibly soften when their eyes meet.

“Prop yourself up with that pillow so you can keep your eyes on me,” he whispers before resuming his long, slow, torturous pace. He walks her up to the edge twice, sucking her clit into his mouth and humming around it, licking at her eagerly like he’ll never get the chance again. Both times, he backs off, and she grips his hair tighter and tighter

“Alright, Rey, cum for me,” he growls before sucking her nub between his teeth. Rey’s back arches off the bed as she cums with a yelp. She would be flying off the bed completely were it not for Ben’s firm grip on her hips.

He feels a slight gush, typical of a regular orgasm, and he laps it up eagerly before lifting his head to gaze at Rey.

“How do you feel?”

Rey’s chest is heaving, but she looks thrilled. “Amazing,” she pants.

“Ready for me to show you?” he asks quietly. He grabs the towel and lifts her hips gently, placing it beneath her. She nods eagerly and rests her head back on the pillows.

Ben traces her slick cunt with his index finger, relishing the way her flesh trembles beneath him before easing it inside her. He locates her g-spot almost immediately, and rubs against the patchy flesh with his finger, watching her face intently as she alternates between staring at him with her mouth open and throwing her head back with a short, sharp cry.

“Ben, fuck,” she pants, “Oh, fuck!

He adds a second finger, then uses his left hand to press down on her abdomen gently but firmly. He suckles her clit into his mouth once more, and growls against her flesh as her walls start to tighten around his fingers.

Rey is a _mess,_ her whimpers and moans long forgotten, replaced by yelps and high-pitched cries of his name. He feels her tighten again, and he commands her to relax, and give in to what she’s feeling.

She can’t think straight, she feels like she needs to pee but she can’t stop now, it’s _right there_ \- if Ben is telling the truth - and she just needs it and - 

“Oh!” she cries as it finally happens. Her ejaculate covers Ben’s face as he coos at her, praising her and lapping at her eagerly. It’s not a stream like in porn, but it’s very clearly there, and Rey collapses back onto the bed, sated and suddenly _so_ exhausted.

Ben cleans her up gently with his tongue before crawling over her again, a triumphant smile on his face. Rey wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her, eager to have him cover her with his body

“Do you still want my cock?” he asks between kisses. “We can wait-”

“You promised you would fuck me,” she says with a pout. “I was a good girl for you-”

Ben groans and buries his face in her shoulder. “You have no idea what you being a ‘good girl’ does to me, sweetheart."

Rey grips his hair and forces him to lift his head. “Then show me,” she dares him yet again.

"Can you cum again?" Ben asks tauntingly. Rey whines in despair, writhing against him. 

She swears she hears him mutter, "Gotta catch 'em all," as he adjusts himself. 

He pushes inside her abruptly. She cries out at the fullness, the stretch, the _delicious_ ache that accompanies his cock, she wraps her legs around his waist and clings to him for dear life as he moves in and out of her. He goes slowly at first, watching her face intently as she adjusts to his size, only increasing his pace when she begs him to.

Ben snaps his hips hard, his arms tight around Rey as he fucks into her with the ferocity of a man driven wild.

“Cum for me one more time, Rey,” he begs her, “I’m not going to last too long, you’re so fucking tight-"

He reaches down and rolls her clit between his fingers until she cries out and tightens around his throbbing cock. He cries out her name and erupts inside her, painting her insides white with his cum.

He rolls onto his back, pulling her with him so she lays on top of him as they catch their breath.

Ben laughs after a while, and Rey lifts her head to look at him quizzically. “So, fun fact,” he says with a smile, “Squirtle was always my favorite Pokémon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times between Rey and Ben keep getting interrupted by Pokémon GO notifications... 
> 
> *
> 
> “Blastoise is nearby. Blastoise will disappear at 9:32.”
> 
> His mind races. It is 9:30, and Rey loves to take her time with him when she gets on her knees. Could he interrupt her? No. That would not go over well.
> 
> He must stare at his phone for too long, because Rey digs her nails into his thigh and frowns at him as she works his thick cock.
> 
> “Um, there’s, a… a Blastoise, right over your shoulder babe,” he pants. All this time playing Pokémon GO and never before have they seen one in the wild.
> 
> She frowns at him for only a couple seconds longer before shrugging off her backpack and handing it to him, his cock still down her throat. She arches her eyebrow, and he digs her phone out with a weak laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot get over the reaction to the first chapter of this fic. I wrote it as a joke, and the fact that it made so many of you laugh brings me endless joy!
> 
> Update: Blessed [AlbaStarGazer](https://twitter.com/AlbaStarGazer) commissioned the unbelievably talented [gopherbroke](https://twitter.com/gopher_reylo) to make the incredible piece of art at the beginning. I'm honestly still teary over it!!

“Hey Ben, isn’t that your girlfriend? What… what is she wearing?”

Ben turns around and promptly chokes on his beer, the foam shooting out of his mouth and somehow simultaneously up his nose, leaving him a coughing, sputtering mess.

Hux whacks him on the back (as if that would actually help the situation) before going off to find his flavor of the week. Ben is stuck in place, staring at his girlfriend with his jaw on the ground, until she notices him and bounces over.

She literally skips over to him. _Skips._

“Hey baby!” Rey giggles. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to meet her for a kiss.

“Do you like my costume?” She steps back and twirls around, giving him a 360 degree view that make his pants feel horribly tight.

In a studio filled with porn stars wearing lingerie Halloween “costumes,” the only woman who leaves him speechless and hard as a rock is his girlfriend. The one dressed as Misty the Pokémon trainer.

Rey reaches up to adjust his Ash baseball cap as he continues to stare at her. She flushes red and bites her lip.

“You do like it, don’t you, Ben?” She murmurs.

“Yeah, yeah I like it, Rey,” he barely squeaks out. He grabs her arms gently and spins her around once more, groaning as the back of her comes into view.

She has on a yellow crop tank with the classic red suspenders - that much, plus the red Converse sneakers, he had been expecting. But the jean shorts… they are _dangerously_ low-slung, and they don’t even fully cover her ass cheeks.

He pulls her closer, cupping her ass roughly and grinning at the squeak she lets out as he bends his head down to nip at her earlobe.

She’d dyed her hair orange temporarily and pulled it off into the side ponytail, and all Ben can think of is pulling the tie out and dragging his hands through her locks while she sucks him down.

Rey greets his coworkers cheerfully, as if Ben’s rapidly hardening cock isn’t pressed into her lower back.

She looks at him over her shoulder with a coy smile. “Are we going to stand here like this all night, Ben?”

He bends his head to growl in her ear, “At least until my boner goes away, darling.”

Ben still is not sure why he had been so concerned about Rey dealing with his career. She seemed so sweet, he had feared she would be chased away by the cold, calculating women he directed day in and day out.

Those women seemed to think the same thing, and Rey proved them wrong. The first day she met him on set to go grab lunch, Bazine had come up and wrapped her arms around Ben, purring that she hoped he wouldn’t take too long. Rey smiled at her as she took Ben’s hand and tugged him over to her out of Bazine’s grasp and said, “I’ll have him back in plenty of time for your double anal penetration scene.” She kissed Ben roughly, leaving him semi-hard and speechless before she strolled off with him panting at her heels.

Nobody messed with her after that.

His Rey is full of surprises, Ben thinks with a smile. Whether it’s bringing him lunch, only to end up with her pussy as the main course, or watching a porn shoot and getting inspired by it, or surreptitiously figuring out his favorite meal - lobster thermidor - and cooking it for him to perfection, she keeps him on his toes at all times.

She gets a look in her eye, much like the one she has now, that spells mischief. Ben’s suspicion is confirmed when she turns, locking her arms around his neck and hauling him down for a kiss. She bites his bottom lip, grinning at his subsequent growl, before soothing the sting with her tongue.

“Bathroom,” she purrs.

Rey waves to the stars dressed as slutty Disney princesses as they make their way to the bathroom, teasing Jessika that she is ruining her childhood.

She actually blushes as they arrive at the bathroom, pushing him inside quickly and locking it behind them. She presses Ben’s back against the locked door and stands on her tiptoes to seal her mouth to his. He groans and cups her barely-covered ass as he licks inside her mouth, his cock straining to escape his jeans.

She grins up at him wickedly and rubs her stomach against his cock. Ben growls and yanks the hair tie from her orange-dyed locks.

“Ben,” Rey whines, “I worked hard to get my hair in that ponytail!” He drags his hands through her hair and tugs her head back, grunting “I’ll make it up to you,” against her skin. He nips at her throat as he unzips her skin-tight jean shorts and shoves his hand inside.

“No panties?” he grunts, splitting her pussy open with his fingers. Rey moans low in the back of her throat and shakes her head. “They ruined the look,” she pants.

Ben works her hard and fast, two thick fingers working her g-spot and his thumb pressing against her clit. Rey comes apart in his arms, biting his arm to keep from crying out.

“Good girl,” he croons in her ear, nipping at the earlobe. “Can’t wait to fuck you, so hot.”

He tries to shove her jeans down her thighs once she recovers, but she stops him. She looks up at him with a smirk as she unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out.

Rey gets on her knees and keeps her eyes locked on Ben’s as she sucks the head of his cock into her mouth. Ben groans, the back of his head hitting the door with a _thunk._

It had taken Rey multiple attempts at the start of their relationship to get her throat to relax enough to take his thick cock all the way down. The first time she tried to give him head, she couldn’t even get her mouth around it, which had done _wonders_ for Ben’s ego.

Now, though… she takes his cock down her throat with relative ease, her nose pressed up against his thatch of trimmed, coarse black hair.

She hums, her eyes bright with happiness at the way he comes undone for her. He whimpers and pants before bringing his phone out from his back pocket. He does this sometimes (with Rey’s enthusiastic consent), taking photos of her with his cock down her throat or with her pussy stuffed to the brim.

“You’re a work of art,” he’d murmured the first time he asked to photograph her _in flagrante_. She always blushes so prettily when he compliments her, something else he has captured on multiple occasions.

A _ping_ sounds on his phone as soon as he snaps the image of her sucking his cock enthusiastically. He normally doesn’t look at his phone in these moments, but just this once, he glances at it

“Blastoise is nearby. Blastoise will disappear at 9:32.”

_Fuck!_

His mind races. It is 9:30, and Rey loves to take her time with him when she gets on her knees. Could he interrupt her? No. That would not go over well.

He must stare at his phone for too long, because Rey digs her nails into his thigh and frowns at him as she works his thick cock.

“Um, there’s, a… a Blastoise, right over your shoulder babe,” he pants. All this time playing Pokémon GO and never before have they seen one in the wild.

She frowns at him for only a couple seconds longer before shrugging off her backpack and handing it to him, his cock still down her throat. She arches her eyebrow, and he digs her phone out with a weak laugh.

He captures the Blastoise for both of them before returning his hands to the back of her head, stroking her hair and murmuring how much he loves her.

Rey works him even harder, cupping his balls and _purring_ around his throat, breathing out of her nose heavily as she reaches down to play with herself again.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Ben pants. Rey nods slightly and he lets himself go, letting his seed fill her throat. She swallows it all happily, grinning up at him as she slips him out of her mouth.

Ben pulls her up and seals his mouth to hers. He yanks her shorts down roughly and kneels at her feet, breathing in her arousal.

“You’re _dripping,_ Rey. Is this all for me?” he murmurs against her pussy. Rey nods frantically and pinches her nipples through the yellow crop top.

“My baby loves to suck my cock, doesn’t she?” he croons, nosing at her slit.

“Yes, yes, Ben please!” Rey whines. Ben lifts her left leg up and rests it over his shoulder. He inhales deeply before taking a long, slow lick of her pussy. Their eyes stay locked on one another’s as he devours her, drinking up everything she gives him when she comes apart on his tongue.

He lets go of her shaking leg after he licks her through the aftershocks. Rey walks over to the sink and bends over, glancing over her shoulder with a naughty look in her eyes. Ben comes up behind her and sinks inside her slick cunt, wrapping his hand over her mouth to keep his loud girl quiet.

He fucks her hard and fast, so hard he worries - briefly - that the sound of his balls slapping against her ass might be audible from beyond the walls of the bathroom. Rey wails into his palm and he hunches over her, growling in her ear, “Gotta catch ‘em all, baby. One more time for me.”

Ben pounds into her until she gushes around his cock. He follows after, filling her with his cum until he slumps forward, his head resting on her shoulder. His jeans are ruined, his hand covered in saliva and bite marks, and all he can do is smile and laugh against her skin.

They make eye contact in the mirror and grin at each other goofily for a long time, until someone bangs on the door and tells them to hurry up. They emerge from the bathroom looking thoroughly _debauched,_ which only sends all of Ben’s employees and colleagues into fits of laughter.

*

“Hold _still,_ Ben!” Rey scolds.

“I still think it’s the wrong knot,” Ben snaps back with a pout.

Rey glares down at him as she continues attempting to tie him to their headboard. “Do not mansplain _knots_ to me, mister, or you won’t like the outcome of this particular encounter.”

She tries a couple more knots before grabbing her phone in a huff. She’s still straddling his chest, both of them naked as the day they were born, as she googles proper knot technique for erotic bondage. She’s damp from the shower, her hair back to its normal shade of brown after washing the orange dye out.

Ben’s rock-hard and leaking cock twitches, her peachy ass just out of range for some desperately-needed contact. Both of his arms are tied to the bed, but he knows he could get out of them if he really wanted to. But Rey would pout if he ruined her fun, and he can’t deny Rey anything when she pouts - something she has learned to take full advantage of.

Rey adjusts herself, leaning up to attempt whatever knot she found online. Her glistening pussy slides along his chest as she moves, eliciting a whine from Ben.

“Rey, please, just leave it,” he groans. She frowns down at him, her hands still at work on the knot.

“Ugh, this still isn’t right,” she sighs. She picks up her phone again, her pussy still situated close enough on his chest that he can _smell_ her.

Rey’s phone _pings_ and she freezes, abandoning her knots altogether.

“Rey?”

“Um,” she stammers, clearly distracted from what she had previously been so focused on. “There’s, um, a Wartortle. In here.”

Ben can’t help but laugh at the ironic timing. Rey looks down at him with her eyebrow raised before moving to try to capture it.

“I think it’s over here,” she says, wriggling around on his chest. She slides back, her ass pressed against his cock. “I think I can get it-”

Ben snaps after just two minutes of her wriggling on top of him. “Rey!” He growls, “Either get up and snag the Wartortle, or leave it."

She looks taken aback at his tone until she looks down and notices the rapidly-purpling head of his cock. Her face softens and she tosses her phone away. She bends down and sucks the head into her mouth and Ben bites back a howl.

“You… can… you can still get the Wartortle,” he gasps. “Just… needed… relief-”

“My poor guy,” Rey giggles against his cock. She clambers up him and cups his face, kissing him slowly as she sinks down, letting her pussy swallow him up.

Ben nips at her lower lip. “You were torturing me,” he murmurs. She gets that mischievous look in her eyes again, and she stops moving altogether, ignoring Ben’s growls.

She pulls herself off his cock and turns around before sitting back down on it again. “Oh, it feels so good, so different like this, baby,” she purrs.

Rey rises up and down slowly, _so_ fucking slowly Ben feels like he’s going to lose his mind. He wants to make her go quicker, to fuck her hard and fast until she screams around his cock. She swivels her hips back and forth, her hands on his quivering thighs.

His phone goes off as she’s lost in her luxurious, torturous pace, and he sees that the Wartortle has made another appearance in their bedroom.

That settles it for him. He yanks his arms forward _hard,_ breaking the headboard in one move as Rey shrieks in surprise. Ben slips free of the restraints and wraps his arms around her waist, fucking up into her hard and rough. He bites the back of her neck and spanks her _hard_ as she howls, payback for his torture.

Rey clenches around him so hard he sees stars, and lets out a primal scream as he fucks her through her orgasm. Her vise grip on his cock makes him yell out in response, and he follows her over the edge promptly.

The Wartortle is still in the room once he fills her with his cum, which Ben communicates by pantomiming since all words have escaped him. Rey hands her phone over and pulls off him with a hiss, settling on the bed so he can capture the Pokémon for them both.

“You’re MINE, Wartortle!” Ben crows. Rey looks up at him with a sleepy smile.

He lies next to Rey on the bed and pulls her into his arms. She rests her head on his chest, and murmurs quietly -  

“We really need to delete that app.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so honored to have been nominated for "Best Humor AU Fanfiction" in the Reylo Fic Rec Awards!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for loving this silly little fic. I have some more ideas for another chapter or two - we'll see where the muse takes me next. 
> 
> I love talking to you all! Please say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/asongforjonsa) and [Tumblr](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Special thanks to Holly and Ali for encouraging/enabling me and being so loving and supportive <3 
> 
> Links:  
> [Blastoise](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blastoise_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))  
> [Wartortle](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Wartortle_\(Pok%C3%A9mon\))  
> [Rey Costume Inspo 1](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fb/de/fa/fbdefa3c3d905d7b0d678c0416da814f.jpg)  
> [Rey Costume Inspo 2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/a1/18/e1a1185326ef1f041ee75f6aa6b480af.jpg)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
